Kiss and Make up
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: Jeffbastian making up? I think the next chapter will be smut ;)


The blonde couldn't stop the trembling in his spine. The shaking of his unsteady hands that gripped tightly into his locks of hair, small whimpers fell from thin lips that quivered. Baby blue eyes that the boy, the tall thin brunette had described as perfect was now bloodshot, red from all the crying. Photos had been scattered across the expressionless bedroom. It needed painting but they didn't get the time to do that yet. _Would they ever get the time again? _ He let the thought wonder through his head. He felt like the broken china doll that remained on the floor, scattered into pieces. An empty face, an empty shell as there was no one to look after it anymore. The blonde's knees pressed closer to his own body. Trying to forget, the words he had used. Words spat in anguish and hurt, he couldn't think coherently.

In all reality the brunette had gone to his used to be favourite 'watering hole' as some may call it, others would use the term bar. Scandals. How long it had been since he has been here, green eyes lingered around the room and he tried to get the look of his lovers hurt face from his mind. _ When did he become the guy that settled down? _ His mind thought bitterly "Jack Daniels and Coke" He ordered pointlessly, it wasn't his drink... It was the blondes, when they came out together. Remembering drink orders seemed like a cliché Klaine moment, he outwardly scoffed at the thought of the unbearably sweet as candy couple. Stirring the fragile glass in his hand he let his mind wonder off to the time when things had been so simple, maybe it was time to give up.

Words have a powerful impact; they could make or break a person just by playing on the smallest of insecurities running through their minds, inside their hearts and manifesting itself to cripple the person. _"You're annoying" something_ as simple as that had hurt the blonde, he tried to not let it but it came from him.., his lover, best friend and soul mate. A simple action of wanting attention, begging and pleading for it through subliminal messaging off jumping on ones back, at the wrong moment and the wrong time which lead to the harsh tone "Grow up! Stop being fucking needy", though those words weren't the ones to sting, the brunette pushing the boy off him roughly. His thin fingers curled around his glass he knew he would be expecting a visit from 'the best friend' soon. Nick. He couldn't keep his nose out of their business, perhaps he was jealous… they always seemed so close. _Maybe Jeff deserved to be with someone like __him _the scowl on his face only worsened at that thought in all honesty he didn't want to lose Jeff. He loved him, he let the drink glide down his throat in one big gulp he stood up and instantly knew he had to apologise and that was one thing Sebastian was not used to doing, and his nerves had been calmed by the drink.

_The enchanting smile, the __beautiful __eyes and safe arms _If Jeff squeezed his eyes tightly shut, held his body closer he could imagine all of these. That his own arms around him were not his own but Sebastian, maybe it was stupid to be this upset over a small word but the one person he never wanted to annoy he had managed to do so and he wasn't even sure how. Friends didn't come over, Nick didn't appear for comfort not because he didn't want to but he didn't know what was going on. Jeff didn't feel the need to call them, waste their time over something stupid, over something as stupid as him and if he realised it or not he was scared that he'd just be annoying more people in the process. Sleep eventually overtook him, his body worn from crying and stirring his body as he dreamt of his lover leaving him, the pain in his heart still burning which stopped when he felt arms around him. Eyelashes fluttering open tired and he saw the other man "Seb..." he croaked out in a broken whimper wanting nothing more than this to be real. The brunette pulled the slightly smaller boy into his chest "shush" he whispered softly, holding him tightly "I..." he paused to take a deep breathe "I'm sorry, you are not annoying" he chewed on his lip "I shouldn't of taken it out on you" He placed soft kisses on his head, moving down to his cheek and lips. Kissing him softly and moving one hand to cup his face letting his thumb brush against the skin gently, he pulled back to rest his forehead on the other boys shifting slightly so he was on top " I love you Jeff" "I love you too" the blonde whispered and connected their lips together once again.


End file.
